


Afternoon delight

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: Todd has just found out that the car accident Billy was involved in 16 years ago resulted in the death of Susan Barlow. He has just lied to Billy and told him no one died





	Afternoon delight

He hated lying.....

Well, no, actually that was indeed itself a lie. More accurately, Todd hated lying to Billy....his Billy...sweet, sweet Billy. 

Ever since they’d got back together after their blip the previous year and Billy had asked him with all sincerity not to keep secrets, he’d tried his upmost not to. There were certain things he couldn’t tell him, like for instance that he’d wiped the entire last season of game of thrones from the planner by accident or more importantly his involvement in the flat scam with Pat. 

But he knew, no, he was adamant that in this instance it was definitely the right thing to do. What difference would it make to him now knowing the truth anyway....he hadn’t been driving the car that had killed Susan Barlow, it wasn’t his fault. 

It was in the past and that’s where it should stay. He knew that telling Billy someone had died in that crash would eat at him, like a scabby flesh eating disease. Billy would pick at it day by day, they’d argue.... they’d fight. And he knew, against everything.... Billy would likely hand himself in. 

The most important thing to Todd right now was family, his family, Summer and his Billy, his vicar.....he had to protect that at all costs. The look of relief on Billy’s face as he had told him no one had died in the crash had made him settle a little with his guilt. But only a little. 

Hopefully Billy would let this be now, focus on his future with him and Summer rather than wanting to atone for his past all the time

Todd rubbed his hands on his knees, still sitting on the arm of the sofa he’d been sitting on when Billy had kissed his brow, his arse cheeks had gone begun to go a little numb. Billy had left to go pray, and Todd had always stayed as far away from that as possible. 

Considering his viewpoint on religion, the fact that Billy never pushed his agenda onto him made him love him even more. He smiled, as infuriating as Billy could be at times, he did love him, gut wrenchingly so... Todd made a mental note to tell Billy that more often. 

He turned his face to their bedroom door, he wasn’t sure how long it had been, but Billy had definitely been praying for far longer than normal..

Worried that Billy had possibly sneaked out of their bedroom window, down the drainpipe and handed himself into the nearest police station.... Todd sighed....and made tracks in Billy’s direction. 

He could hear the sound of rustling paper as he reached the door, and as his hand rested on the handle and turned it, loud shrieks rang from inside 

“No, No, No.... out, shooo” 

Todd narrowed his eyes and peeked through the small gap he’d made in between the door and frame. 

Through the light in the bedroom window he could make out Billy’s figure on the bed, he was sitting with one leg on the floor and had something lying on the duvet. 

“Err.., what you doing?” Todd called out into the small crack , his ear listening against the wood. 

“Two seconds!” Came the reply and then a hurried “don’t come in” 

“I can’t come into my own bedroom...this is like the exact opposite of being at me mams” 

After a minute of more rustling sounds, drawers opening and drawers closing, Billy announced, with a hint of pride “OK, you can come in now” 

Todd rolled his eyes and opened the door with a push, he stood still in the doorway, peering his head into the room. 

“So where is he?” 

Billy glanced around the room “Who?” 

“Thought maybe you’d surprised me with the promise of a threesome....” Todd raised his eyebrows playfully 

Billy smiled “don’t you think you’re more than a handful....” 

“Hmmmm” Todd raised his fingers to his lips in a quizzical fashion “so.... what exactly were you up to” 

“I....” Billy paused dramatically beaming from ear to ear “... was wrapping your Christmas present......” 

Todd glanced his eyes everywhere, looking around the room “It’s November Billy” Todd mused, but then realised he liked the idea of an early present “Must be a pretty small present” his lips pursed

“Nope....it’s just hidden” Billy replied as a giggle 

“Oh.....you do know between Jason and me, I whooped his arse at hide and seek” Todd moved towards the bed and removed the pillows, finding nothing behind either of them he placed them back. 

“Cold!” Billy said, a cheeky smile splashed across his face. 

“Oh.... ok, it’s like that is it...” Todd paced two steps closer to Billy....

“Mmmmm marginally warmer!” 

Todd made clicking sounds as he moved, hitting his tongue against the roof of his mouth, as he stepped closer still, the tips of their shoes touching each other’s, he looked into Billy’s eyes.....”what temperature am I now” 

“You...? Hot! Always!....but where the presents concerned you’re..... mmmmmm, slightly less than mildly warm” 

“So.....” Todd replied placing a hand into Billy’s trouser pocket.....”it’s not in here then” 

Billy shook his head...,leaning forward, his forehead rested against Todd’s he kissed him on the lips lightly, his eyes opened as he watched Todd close his as their lips met. Keeping his eyes open as they kissed had become his new favourite thing “And no that wasn’t your present either!” 

“Good! Because I don’t just want that on special occasions Billy!” His eyes half rolled as he moved Billy to the side and continued to search the room. 

Tapping his finger to his lip in contemplation, he then landed his hands down to his side in frustration “I do have to get back to work, ya know some of us have proper jobs!” 

“Oi! I do have a proper job thank you!” 

“We both know Billy boy that this time of year to you it’s all about the mince pies and whether you get more cards off the congregation than Reverend Tootes” 

“Tooley” Billy corrected, looking down at his feet shyly knowing that Todd was right, he did have a weird rivalry going on with the neighbouring parish’s vicar, Sam Tooley... 

“....which” Todd butted in, stepping towards Billy and throwing his arms over his shoulder “is completely ridiculous seeing as he’s got no teeth and a limp, and you’re the sexiest vicar ever” Todd kissed Billy hard and strong, his teeth grazed Billy’s lips slightly as he over estimated how much grip. 

Billy seemed smug with Todd’s comment, he titled his head at him and rubbed Todd’s chin between his fingers “you’ve been so great lately, my heads been all over the place. But you’ve been there for me, through everything...”

“Lately? Haven’t I always been great” 

“You know what I mean” 

“Yeah...I know what you mean” Todd clapped his hands together “right, so is there really a present, or was that just made up to get me in the bedroom, because like I said Billy.... I really do have to get back yeah?....”

Billy cut Todd short, stepping closer and pinching his chin lightly ... “would I really lie to you” 

“Hmmm, not if recent weeks are anything to go by. Ok, well give me a clue Billy boy, is it big... small, what.... “ 

Grabbing hold of Todd’s tie , Billy pulled him closer and kissed him roughly, biting on his bottom lip “big!” Billy replied , then added “and beautiful” 

Todd wasn’t sure what was happening, Billy had always been firey in the bedroom, but this was something different. He seemed like a man possessed, a new found vigour. Todd liked it, Billy had been so down, he’d lost his spark over the last few weeks, what with Summer, Peter and now the arrest. It was good to see life in his eyes again. 

Todd smiled at him, his mouth curled at the edges and he felt butterflies in his stomach as Billy looked deep back at him. 

“I do love you you know” 

Billy nodded “I know..... look” he grabbed hold of Todd’s tie and twisted it around his fingers “I know I’ve not been easy to live with lately”

“Errr understatement of the century vicar” Todd exclaimed as he ran his hand down Billy’s arm, his fingernails getting caught in the pile of Billy’s blue jumper “but you know I wouldn’t have you any other way........right?”

“Me neither” Billy replied, his eyes narrowing and his breath shallowing 

Todd looked a vision, in his grey woollen suit...blue shirt and the new tie he’d bought him the other week when he’d been at the Christmas market in Salford. He knew he was so lucky, so so lucky. Todd had stood by him through everything and he wasn’t sure he’d deserved even half of Todd’s kindness.

“What you looking at me all gone out for?” 

Billy took Todd in for a moment, sometimes he’d forget just how handsome he was. But standing in front of him in that woollen grey suit and the light hitting him from the window behind, he looked a vision. Billy grabbed hold of Todd’s hands, together he pulled them close to his chest and rubbed them against him. “I don’t tell you enough how much I appreciate you, you know all through the stuff with Peter and Summer, you’ve been there... no question!” 

“Like I said before, I’m just doing what you’d do for me Billy!” 

“You’re so much better at this than me though Todd, if the roles were reversed....”

“You’d be useless , I know.... right.... present.... “ 

Todd pushed himself past Billy, he loved the sentiment but he really did need to get back to work. It was then he spotted a small section of wrapping paper peeking out through the wardrobe in front of him.

He sideways smiled at Billy and paced in slow motion over to the doors 

“Hmmmm” Todd released a murmur as he opened the door “certainly bigger than I expected Billy” he said through raised eyebrows 

The package was rectangular , fairly heavy considering its size. The wrapping paper was crudely done, considering it was a package made of flat sides Billy really had done a terrible job of keeping it neat. 

“What! Did you wrap it blindfolded” 

“Hey” Billy slapped his arm playfully, “I was rushing .... open it then” Billy’s eyes were wide and on fire, Todd was happy to see him smile. He hadn’t smiled like this in such a long time. 

“Ok Ok!” Todd scrabbled at the paper clumsily, trying to find the tape holding the edges down, he found one end and tore it down the length of the side. Underneath revealed a black box, with a lid. He opened the lid, glancing up at Billy who was biting his bottom lip. 

“Go on”

“I’m opening it Billy I’m bloody opening it, will ya calm down” underneath the lid was layers of white tissue paper and then underneath that lay a black leather briefcase. 

The clasp on the opening was silver, engraved with the initials TJG. His fingers traced the indented letters as he bit his lip to muffle a gasp. 

Todd rubbed his hands over the leather, the stitching and breathed in the leathery scent.

“Billy this must have cost a fortune, you can’t afford this.... “

“Don’t worry....”

“What you done robbed the collection plate......, again” he added “seriously you’ll need to take it back....”

“sh sh sh shhhh” Billy said as he stepped closer, shaking his head at him, placing a finger to his lips “ you’re worth it and it wasn’t as expensive as you might think. Ok?”

“Oh, so now you’re buying my cheap tat! Well you can take it back” Todd smirked, as he strutted out of the room. Leaving the present behind and an aghast Billy in his wake. 

“You’re not serious!” Billy walked out after him, but by the time he’d reached the kitchen counter he realised Todd was joking. A playful expression on his face. 

“Course not, I just haven’t done an angry strut in a while. I love it.... but you know I ain’t got you out yet don’t ya. It’s still November Billy”. 

“I know..... I just wanted you to have it, what with everything that’s been going on..... you deserve nice things!” Billy ran his fingers down the sleeves of Todd’s grey jacket, giggling slightly as he smiled, he pushed his body against Todd and rested his forehead on his. “Besides me of course” Billy smiled widely and fixed his eyes on Todd’s. 

“Don’t go all soft on me..... errr.... “ Todd looked downwards to their crotches...then back up to Billy, eyebrows raised “especially not now” he could feel Billy’s cock pressing against his inner thigh. Thank god... he said to himself. 

Todd couldn’t recall the last time Billy had wanted to have sex. It was something that had never been an issue. Their sex life had been as alive and electric as it had been after they’d consummated their relationship that day in the vicarage. Billy had certainly been worth the wait. Todd had felt even more aroused that day as he’d looked around Billy’s bedroom seeing all the little photos of Jesus dotted around. 

It had felt so ...... naughty and strangely, he’d found himself getting off on Jesus looking at him from different angles in the room. There was this one photo of cross Jesus .... and Todd didn’t mean like an angry Jesus or out, but a Jesus staked onto his cross. It was hung above Billy’s bed, Jesus’ face all sad and bleeding, but his eyes were open, looking out over at Todd one afternoon as he’d ridden Billy hard, grinding his arse cheeks deep into Billy’s lap. 

“You know.... ah..... Billy” he’d shouted out through his groans “Jesus was kinda hot, I think he’s getting turned on right now!” 

Billy had found himself slowly removing all the photos of Jesus from his room after that day. 

But over the last few weeks, heading into months things in that department had taken a significant nose dive. As soon as Billy had lashed out at Peter Barlow, Billy had been so overwhelmingly consumed with guilt that he’d never been “up for it”. 

Billy only usually needed to nuzzle his nose into the base of Todd’s neck and run his fingers up his torso for Todd to know that the night was on and Billy knew that Todd was always in the mood for it. But lately Todd had been the one to nuzzle and to receive a “not tonight Todd, please. I have too much on my mind”

And as Billy’s erection grew further into his thigh and Todd saw the fire in his eyes, he could feel that the weight from Billy’s shoulders was lifting.... his sparkle returning. 

“Mmmmmm I like this version of Billy, can he stay?” Todd tilted his head sideways playfully and Billy couldn’t stifle his laugh. 

Placing both hands under each shoulder of Todd’s jacket he removed it from him gently. Todd bit his bottom lip as he remained completely still. Letting Billy be in control, and he was more than happy to do so. He watched Billy’s eyes with interest, he always gave so much away with those beautiful grey eyes of his... and Todd could see that he was consumed with desire. And yet still savouring the moment of removing his jacket slowly. Billy folded it once off and placed it over the couch 

“Ok, now that you’re finished with the jacket....” Todd paused for effect “would you like to hurry up with the rest of me vicar!” 

“Come ‘ere” Billy grabbed ahold of his tie, stepping backwards and bringing Todd with him, he glanced over his shoulder in places to check he was still heading in the right direction. Through the doorway of their bedroom. 

Billy quickly placed Todd’s briefcase onto the floor out of the way, turning he smiled a wild smile as he saw Todd already removing his belt around his trousers whilst simultaneously removing his shoes by trying to kick them off. 

“Come on! Adam will wonder where I am.... so, off with the jumper Billy” Todd kicked his shoes to the side of the room, his belt went flying into the corner and his trousers quickly removed into a pile on the floor. 

As he looked back up at Billy he shook his head in disbelief to see that he was already in just his pants. 

“Wow! Someone’s keen” Todd pronounced the N long and hard, reaching to undo his tie.

“Ah Ah Ah ahhhh” Billy stepped forward, his finger wagging slightly. “Mine!” 

He said nothing else, stepped forward and lifted the collar on Todd’s shirt, undoing the knot of Todd’s tie and removed it from around his neck.

“Turn around Grimshaw!” Billy bit down on Todd’s bottom lip slowly, then licked his lips. “You know I may have preferred to have had you in the suit” 

“Ok!” Todd said with arousal “vicar” 

As he turned, the vicars hands were at his shoulders, the tie wrapped around Billys hand as he dug his hands in deep. Then over the top, unbuttoning Todd’s shirt from behind as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Mmmm” Todd groaned as he leant his head to the left, letting Billy slide his tongue over his skin. Billy’s touch was so charged that the hairs on his arms stood on end. 

He could feel his cock twitching as Billy’s hands carried on making light work of the buttons on his shirt, his hands reaching underneath the fabric. Teeth nibbled at his ear, lips sucked against his lobe. 

Hands were on Todd’s abs....massaging as teeth bit into the side of his neck.

“Billy!” Todd whispered, his large lips parting whilst tiny breaths escaped. 

The shirt fell to the floor, Todd wasn’t sure when the last button had been undone, he was too transfixed on Billy’s tongue on his neck and his erect cock digging into the crack of his butt cheeks. 

Todd leant his head backwards, his lips searching for Billy’s, they met and kissed roughly as Billy’s hand massaged through his hair. 

Standing back to admire Todd, Billy had always thought Todd’s back to be a work of art. The curvature is his spine and the pertness of his arse. It may not have have been as beautiful as the front, but Billy couldn’t stop himself from trailing a finger down the centre and making Todd squirm from the tickling sensation. 

Billy pushed against Todd’s shoulder, silently asking him to turn to face him, and as he did dark chocolate brown eyes met with sparkling grey ones. 

There was a giggle, neither were sure who laughed first, but they were both smiling. They were both caught by the moment, for sure, if you couldn’t muster a laugh during such intimate moments then you were clearly doing it with the wrong person.

A few steps forwards, backwards for Todd, and Todd’s back was against the bedroom wall. Billy eye rolled at the wallpaper. They both hated it, but their money went on other things.... leather briefcases for instance .

Billy now had him pinned against the wall with his hips, his large cock now digging against Todd’s inner thigh. He kissed his boyfriend hard, rough, tongues massaged against each other in an entirely filthy filthy way, then Billy broke the kiss as he glided his tongue against the front of Todd’s teeth. 

There was the look of the devil in Billy’s eyes as Todd looked at him, he could almost see cartwheels of fire in the iris’ 

“Billy?” He asked, breathless 

But no reply came, instead Billy reached behind Todd’s head and within seconds his vision went dark. Billy had tied his tie across his eyes. Small slivers of light made it through under the fabric, but not enough for him to make anything clear. 

This was hot.

He liked this. Oh boy.....did he like this, as he felt Billy’s hand reach into his boxers. Billy felt his cock grow sizeable in his hand as he placed a kiss against Todd’s brow. 

Billy lowered himself to his knees, but he wasn’t praying. No, he’d done enough of that today. Enough praying for the entire week. As he slid himself downwards, down Todd’s body he kissed his skin as he went, then pulled his boxers down with him to the floor. 

Colder air hit at todds nether regions, and as Billy’s tongue wet against his shaft left saliva trails , he felt a shiver down his spine. 

He banged his hand against the wall for stability 

“Jesus Billy.....” he groaned as his knees buckled, Billy’s tongue knew how to work that area. Not being able to see him, know when Billy was going and not going. For he would keep stopping, which was just heightening his arousal. Each time Billy’s lips reached as far as they would allow, his cock hitting the back of his throat Todd would grind his arse into the wall, his hands turning to fists and hitting backwards, thumping against the plaster. 

He could hear Billy moaning as his width consumed him, he was sure he could even make the faint sound of words. Perhaps a Todd, maybe a so good.... he wasn’t sure, but even if they weren’t words but just Billy moaning then it was still hot. 

“You’ve gotten good at that” Todd’s legs were weak as he spoke. 

Billy blushed at the compliment, reaching a hand upwards, and grabbing onto Todd’s arse as he took him into his mouth again. Todd’s back arched against the wall, his toes curled, he wet his lips. He couldn’t help himself but thrust himself into Billy, gently .... he was taken by surprise though when Billy made the motion rough. 

“Ahhhhhh grrraahhh!” Todd almost said as a howl. If Billy carried on like this he wouldn’t last much longer “and I thought you ... Ah .... you had such a holy .... oooohhh mouth vicar!” 

Todd reached his hands out into the darkness, feeling for Billy’s hair, his fingertips felt strands and he grabbed downwards. He had a handful of hair in his fits and he held tight whilst his head rested back against the wall.

Billy released Todd, licking his tongue along the slit of his cock as though lapping up the drips from a lolly. He looked upwards, Todd’s eyes still covered, he looked like the centrefold of a magazine. 

And he was his! 

Billy’s knees ached, no longer 25 Billy, he thought to himself as he stood to his feet. Admiring Todd’s toned physique as he did so and peppering kisses against his skin as he went. 

Grabbing hold of his wrists, Billy placed Todd’s arms above his head, upwards and against the wall behind him. 

Not really knowing where he was going with this. But he’d seen it in films and it had always looked hot. The feeling of Todd’s dick growing into his groin gave him the reassurance that his boyfriend agreed. 

Billy ground his teeth into the base of Todd’s collar bone and smiled at the whimpers escaping from his mouth. 

His arms aching, Billy brought them back down to his side, with Todd’s, and rested their foreheads together. He stared at Todd’s mouth for a moment, then kissed it roughly, messy and without care. 

There was a groan from the back of the throat as he dug deeper into the kiss, ravaging those luscious lips of Todd’s and grinding his pelvis into his hips. 

He grabbed a tiny kiss against the end of Todd’s nose as an idea struck him, the tip of his cock oozed with precum at the mere thought of what was in store. 

He removed the tie from Todd’s eyes with care.

“Ah ouch” Todd cried slightly as hair got caught in the knot. 

Their eyes locked and flirty looks were exchanged. Billy still had the look of the devil about him, as he took his hands in his and motioned for him to hop onto the bed. 

Todd didn’t need to be asked more than once, not likely. He laid himself down across the bed, watching Billy with keen interest as rather than coming to be with him he went instead to the chest of drawers.

“Ok Billy......come on..... I’m waiting” 

Todd’s words were playful but serious at the same time, Todd was more than ready to be taken by Billy and if the last few minutes were anything to go by this had all the signs of being their best ever sexual encounter yet. 

Todd was eager to find out. 

Billy turned, and if possible looked even more naughty than before. 

“Get over here Billy” 

Billy knelt onto the bed, sliding himself over to Todd on his knees, straddling across his waist. He now had two ties. Todd’s new blue one and his old black one. 

“Ok vicar.... what you think you’re gonna with those”

“Well, I was thinking about tying one around your mouth, you know... to shut you up.” Billy shoved one against Todd’s mouth playfully.....”but you know I like to hear you moan.... so I thought......” 

Billy didn’t need to finish, it was obvious the plan as soon as he’d taken hold of one of Todd’s wrists and placed it against the slated headboard. 

“You’re sick....you wanna take me like Jesus on the cross” Todd smirked “whatever floats your boat Billy. You know me.... not fussed how I get it, just so long as I do” Todd jostled his body on the bed playfully, or what parts of it he could move with his hand tied anyway. 

“Hmmmm” Billy replied as he tightened the knot on the second tie, he had been intending to leave them quite lose. But seeing Todd beneath him tied up like this was even better then he had imagined. He’d never done this before, never had anyone so powerless between his thighs before and it was absolutely perfect that he was doing it with Todd. 

Billy reached into his side draw and removed a large tub of lubricant. Todd closed his eyes, not wanting to know when it was coming, but soon he felt it, Billy’s finger inside him. Pushing in hard , his head reached back against the headboard. It banged against the wall several times as Todd squirmed at Billy’s gentle touch. 

His feet rubbed together causing heat, as his toes reached downwards and his thighs moved apart. 

“Mmmmmmm.....huhhhhhhh” Todd sounded out loudly, Billy smiled. He’d normally cover Todd’s mouth when he howled out during sex, especially when they had lived back at Eileen’s. 

Although he could tell sometimes from the side looks over the cornflakes at breakfast when Eileen had heard every word. 

One morning she had even said to Billy “It’s not easy you know.... you two..... he is my Son!” 

Billy had grimaced, wanting the earth to crack open and swallow him whole. And that had been with him stifling Todd’s moans, good god if she’d of heard him in full orchestra. 

Billy had been more than impressed when their first time had resulted in Todd screaming so loud it had set his Alexa off that was sitting on the cabinet in his hallway on the ground floor in the vicarage. 

“Sorry I do not recognise that phrase” she had called out trying to decipher Todd’s groans, they had both laughed before getting back down to the task at hand. 

Billy worked Todd for a while longer, loving that each time his finger hit his prostate he could feel Todd’s thighs harden underneath him and his cock tilt. 

He also knew that Todd wouldn’t know what was coming next.......assuming he was working him in order for him to allow Billy’s width. 

How wrong he was, Billy had just wanted to play with him. Todd didn’t open his eyes as once Billy stopped, no he waited, eyes closed... waiting for Billy to enter him. 

“Billy” Todd called out as he felt Billy position himself across him. He hadn’t realised this had been Billy’s intention. 

Billy hardly ever bottomed, in fact in their entire relationship it had happened twice and neither of those occasions had been recently. 

Todd was what you would call versatile, he liked sex anyway he could get it, giving it, receiving it, blow job, hand job.....but Billy, he knew, wasn’t massively keen on receiving. But Billy did like to give and oh was he a good giver and luckily for him Todd liked to receive. 

Of all the boyfriends Todd had been with, he’d always been the most happy to play any position his partner had wanted. Never a pushover, but it certainly made his sexual partners aroused knowing that they could have Todd in any which way they’d wanted. 

But Billy had had to admit that the last time Todd had made love to him, he had enjoyed it. Todd had been gentle and taken his time. It had been different to the times before, Todd had caressed his skin and stroked fingers through his hair. It had eased him and for the first time in his life as an open gay man he’d come without anything touching his dick. Just from the pleasure of Todd being inside him, and rubbing himself against his body. 

The orgasm had been intense, built slowly and over time and that feeling had stayed with him for a long time afterwards. The sex was better when he was penetrating but the orgasm was so much more intense the other way around. 

He wanted that again, and he also wanted Todd inside him.

Looking at his boyfriend spread bare on their bed, he felt dizzy... maybe something to do with the rush of blood away from the head but maybe mainly due to the fact that his boyfriend was unbelievably hot. 

There was a delicious smile spread across Todd’s face as his thighs spread apart slightly, expecting Billy to take him before his smile had had a chance to fade. 

But his smile did quickly fade, his lips tensed and his eyes widened as Billy straddled himself across Todd’s waist and within seconds had Todd consumed inside him. 

“Ahhhh!” Todd liked the sensation.... pulling on his wrists and the headboard coming with him, slamming back against the wall with a bang. 

Billy’s hands were on Todd’s chest, for balance perhaps or perhaps because Billy loved to feel Todd’s skin against his fingertips. 

He moaned now himself “Todd” as his ass ground down into his lap. 

He kind of wished he hadn’t tied him up now, so that his hands would be free to caress through his hair, but he also liked Todd being so helpless..... for a change.

“You’re really getting off on this vicar.....” Todd said loudly through his groans as Billy glided himself up and down. He’d help Billy out, but he kind of liked that Billy was doing all the work. After all it was him who tied him up. 

“Mmmmm” Billy does love it when Todd calls him vicar “you know I love it when you call me that” 

“I - ahhhhh!!!!” Todd pulled hard on his restraints again, the ties digging into his wrists deeply from the force and leaving red marks ....... “know you do” 

He’d never seen Billy so fucking sexy in all their time together. Yes he thought his boyfriend was hot, and he’d always been skilled in the bedroom. 

But this was some whole other level kind of shit....he thought as he opened his eyes and watched Billy. He himself had his eyes closed, he was licking his lips and stifling moans. 

Todd so desperately wanted to touch him, he wanted to undo the ties and caress his hands down his body. But he could see that Billy was getting off on this, so he closed his eyes again and tilted his head backwards into his pillow. 

“JESUS!!” Todd cried out, his biceps strained under the pressure of his arms so desperately trying to break free from their restraints 

Billy was tweaking his nipples and working his cock deep.... 

“That's better," Billy grunted, kissing Todd hard, leaning down over his body and grinding down, rotating his hips as he does , “you’re far too quiet for my liking lawyer!” 

Todd smiled through their kisses , going to bite down on Billy’s bottom lip but missing as Billy pulled himself back and upright. 

Todd’s entire body was now aching, his skin throbbing over his bones and his temperature at such a high he was amazed he was still alive. 

“Vicar” Todd hollered out loudly as he rattled his hands against the bed post, the metal chiming against the wall. 

Todd’s text alert beeped in his trouser pocket at the same time as Billy’s which was on the side table. 

“Weird!” Billy checked it quickly in case it was summer, he smiled when he read the message and then placed his phone back down again. 

“Is it summer ... is she alright?” 

“It were Tracy!” Billy couldn’t hide his smile ... he leant over Todd’s body again, keeping himself tight around Todd as he whispered into his ear, whilst playing with one of his nipples “she says you’re a noisy bastard!” 

“Really” Todd laughed “ah- ah-ah-Ah” Todd wasn’t doing it deliberately .... Billy was working himself around his dick with such perfection. 

He feels warm, so warm as he feels his whole genital region throbbing with heat, he releases, correction, explodes into Billy. His moans become softer as Billy nibbles at his ear lobes. 

Within moments Billy is coming hard and heavy onto Todd’s torso. The pair of them panting through their orgasms.

“Wow!” Billy gulps as he un-straddles himself from Todd “even if I do say so myself” 

“That were amazing vicar ..... really really hot, but I do need to get back to work!” Todd pulled at his wrists. 

“Charmin! Didn’t hear you complaining five minutes ago.... well... actually!” Billy moved to untie one of the ties and tickled Todd’s side first before he did so. 

“Ger off .... get off you.....!” 

Todd looked at his vicar, he was all flushed with that after sex kind of glow, his face red but not blotchy.... just radiant. 

“I meant what I said earlier.....I do love you, you know!” Todd said as Billy leant over to undo the other knot. 

“I know!” 

“Sometimes I think you’re not sure if I do....you think maybe in my own “Todd” like way, but, you and Summer.... you’ve come to mean everything to me!” 

Todd spoke as he wiped himself down using tissues conveniently placed at the side of their bed. 

“Trust me Todd....” Billy walked around the bed to meet him, he spoke as they both got dressed “your love for me.... or summer has never been doubted... OK!” Billy pinched his chin and smiled back at him. 

He knew Todd was troubled .... he’d become so guarded over the years, he’d been hurt so badly in the past and his heart struggled to breath... to let people in. Billy got that, and he also got that Todd needed reassurance occasionally. 

Underneath that blaze exterior was a wounded soul that just so desperately wanted to love and to be loved. 

“Your vulnerability sometimes is quite frightening and very endearing all at the same time Todd, you know that!” 

Todd tutted at the sentiment and buttoned his shirt, reaching his hand into his pocket to get his phone, he read his messages and laughed. 

“What?” Billy asked as he pulled his jumper over his head 

“I have two text messages....one from Tracy and one from Adam.... Adam’s says, “I’m downstairs! Shouldn’t you be busy in the office moaning for our clients, not yer boyfriend!”


End file.
